When a framework composed of profile sections is damaged by buckling, bending or twisting it generally cannot be repaired by alignment, but only by replacing the deformed profile sections. Such damage often occurs with utility vehicles whose body structures usually consist of a framework made from profile sections. Heretofore, it has been customary to repair such framework by cutting out the damaged profile sections and replacing them individually. Depending on the material and the required strength, joining at the separation regions is effected by bonding, welding, riveting or a combination thereof. This has the disadvantage that each individual profile section has to be positioned and tensioned by means of a repair device before joining can take place. Depending on the number of damaged profile sections, this repair process is time-consuming and expensive.